


Special Upgrade

by StrawberrySunshine



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Actually has plot, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Dorks in Love, Flirting, Foreplay, How Do I Tag, Humor, M/M, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Series, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySunshine/pseuds/StrawberrySunshine
Summary: The good ol' Dok gave Raiden a lil gift.
Relationships: Raiden/Samuel Rodrigues
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	1. Assistance Needed

Tap tap tap.

Tap tap tap.

The atmosphere felt like a huge weight of heaviness lingering in the air, an invisible mist of nervousness looming over the two MSC employees.

Tap tap-

"Courtney, could you please stop? You're making me anxious", Kevin whipped his head to see her jump by his tone of voice, causing her to come to a halt with the repetitive tapping of her nails against the desk. "I-I'm sorry.. it's just.. Raiden hasn't gotten back to us for a few days, that's not like him at all".

She was right.

Raiden was always mysterious & his actions could be unpredictable but it was never like him to not communicate with them, they knew him better than almost anyone. The Doktor wanted a daily checkup with Raiden which both of their asses would get chewed out if Boris was told that they haven't been able to reach Jack. What was it that Doktor said? It went something along the lines of..actually maybe it was best he did forget. To forget it all.  
The Doktor mentioned briefly to him about installing a new part for Raiden but it's still a work in progress. Dok had a bad habit of explaining things in detail to where it always grossed him out. He had learned to tune the Doktor out whenever he was rambling on with his experiments & what he found fascinating, but there wasn't a fiber in Kevin's being that enjoyed the German's interests. Kevin wished he would've at least been able to remember what the discussion was about..he knew it was a brand new part that the scientist had been working for a few months but oddly enough he didn't remember what the part was for..maybe the newly installed part was causing issues with Raiden's codec. Nah, that couldn't be. His thoughts were so rudely abrupted to Courtney sighing loudly.  
"What?".

She shifted in her chair as she grabbed a blue file, skimming through the papers contained inside. "I can't help but worry, we know Raiden can take care of himself but", she took a brief pause, "we've tried getting in contact with him every single day but we never have gotten a response or anything.. & Doktor would stay silent when we'd ask if he heard from him".  
She handed the file over to Kevin. "I took this from Doktor's offi-".

"You did WHAT?"

She hurriedly scurried to the door, locking it with worry written all over her face. "Shush Kevin! He's in a meeting with Boris right now & we're on a time crunch. I wanted you to take a look at the contents in the file. Doktor is hiding something from us that I think we have the right to know".  
The screen of Raiden's vitals stole their attention immediately. He tried contacting Raiden through the codec & he prayed to God that the silver haired male would respond this time. "Raiden! Is everything alright?! Your vitals have spiked at an alarming high rate, what's going on?".

No answer.

He started to become even more frustrated than beforehand. "Raiden! Talk to me, you haven't responded in three days. Courtney & I are worried for you! If I have to get Dok-" a harsh pant was heard over the codec.

Courtney's eyes widened in surprise but was relieved to hear him. "Raiden can you hear us?". "Yes..just..", the call was cut off. Maybe there was an answer lying in the files, maybe a reason why Raiden has refused to answer the calls. Again, maybe..maybe there were flaws in the new cybernetic upgrade that's causing the Codec to malfunction but that couldn't be it, right?  
"Court, did you actually read what was in here?", he started reading through the files & pages of documents that were only for Doktor's eyes to see. He hated going through other people's belongings but he knew that this file could help them with the answers they needed. "You know how much trouble we could get into for looking at this..this, this is..uh..Courtney?".  
"What is it?". He hopped off his chair, running out of the room. She took right off after him. "Hey wait for me!"

-

"Did you both really go into my office without permission? Childish, the both of you!", Doktor sighed deeply, ripping the file from his colleagues hand. "This is confidential & you two know this very much so".  
"But, Courtney was the one that-","but you still looked through it didn't you? Mein Gott.. How much did you see?". Kevin grimaced, looking away in shame like a guilt ridden child that was scolded for going through his mother's belongings. Courtney stepped forward. "I'm sorry Dok..it was my fault & I take full accountability for it".

"Nein, not another word. Since you two have already checked through the files, I guess I could let you in on it..am I truly the foolish one for giving you both more information than necessary?", he scratched his head in wonder. I guess it wouldn't be so bad, Boris wouldn't make a fuss hm? Nein..Was tue ich..oh well. The man closed the blinds & locked his office door behind him. "Schieße..okay look. Would you like me to save the headache & explain it as simple as possible?". The blonde nodded, but her fellow colleague was hesitant. 

"Last time you said that, you gave us a bit too much information AND you STILL gave us a headache!".  
The Doktor frowned,"my apologies, you already know that's a bad habit of mine. Anyways, I will do my best to put it in a simple summary".  
Kevin knew too well that it was going to be more than just a summary but let him continue.  
"You see, there are many cyborgs that lack reproductive organs like us humans have, scientists around the world have discussed with me how it could be possible to actually do something like this. We held a few meetings & we have all contributed to the cybernetic enhancement. I offered that I could get someone to be the 'guinea pig', which they had no issue with. Now what I did for Raiden was", as he happily explained, Kevin's face slowly started to morph into an expression someone would call 'pure disgust'.

"& that is why Raiden has not answered either of your calls, there's no signs of any malfunctions on his part so far, but he merely feels too embarrassed to even talk about it to his close friends. Currently he's like a wolf in heat. Unfortunately mein freund is struggling with a few complications but we already have someone that is surprisingly efficient at maintaining his hormones at a balanced rate".  
The blonde female & dark haired man exchanged glances, turning their attention back to Doktor. "I have ran multiple diagnostic tests every day, his body seems to be handling the hormones not so well especially during missions but Samuel is always there to assist him".  
This was not just a 'quick' nor 'simple' summary, Dok continued to give them an earful of too much information that their mind can handle, their brains flooded with mental images that were too lewd to even discuss or describe which made Kevin sick to his stomach. "U-um,Dok?", the young woman politely spoke up, her face red.  
He looked at her, his attention given.  
"I know this is all, your type of field but uh-we.. wouldn't like to hear this about our friend Raiden",as she laughed nervously. Dok's eyebrows arched in confusion & then understood, his mouth forming a small 'o' then quickly apologized for causing any trouble but she objected, saying it was all fine & dandy.

-

Raiden let out a small groan, gripping his hair with irritation. Why of all people that the Dok could experiment on, it was him. Oh yeah because his body is different unlike the other cyborgs? & why, just why would he even need it? He has missions to fulfill, he has no time for pleasure & nor does he have to worry about getting it from a reproductive organ.  
Fighting on the battlefield, it made him feel alive. It was all he ever knew but he wanted to believe that he was protecting the weak, the people that he cared for. Maybe so but he couldn't deny that the battle high was amazing, the rush & exhilarating feeling slicing through guards, infiltrating buildings, getting the job done. He loved challenges, but not this one. Raiden growled tapping his clawed fingers against concrete impatiently. 'Where the fuck was Sam at? He said he'd be right back but it's been such a long damn time since he's been gone', Jack looked at the screen through his visor.  
It read '2:47pm'.

Fuck.

'5 minutes? It does..not..feel like..', he panted heavily, feeling tired all of a sudden. He wasn't used to the hormones in his body, he wish he didn't comply to Dok's wishes but he was guilt tripped into it. He wouldn't wish this suffering on anyone, not even the worst of people; hell maybe some freaks would enjoy this overwhelming amount of pure pleasure that would come out of nowhere. It wasn't normal.

"Oh, menino bonito what are you doing?".

Great. Not while he's in heat. He didn't wanna hear a word from the Japanese Brazilian man, he didn't wanna see him, not even think about him for a second. It was all too much for Jack's body to bear. Maybe he should really contact Dok.

The dark haired male whined but a wide cheeky grin was plastered on his face,"c'mon now, pretty boy. Do you really enjoy ignoring my presence?".

Not helping.

"Get away from me Sam". Sam didn't like that response. The silver haired cyborg lifted his head, his lids heavy feeling like he was going to pass out & saw something he normally wouldn't take too much notice to. Sam was walking towards him. No, a strut. A very charming mesmerizing strut, the way that fucking man even walked was just as hypnotic to look at as his fighting style in the battlefield was.  
Wait.. why was Sam staring in slight confusion? Did he look for too long? Did he make a noise that didn't even notice he made?  
Raiden was overthinking, his brain clouded by worries & the overwhelming heat that was coursing through him.  
Steam came out from the small crevices of his plates.

Uh-oh.

He had heard that some cyborgs had a special cybernetic enhancement that let them release steam without any damage taken whenever their body was overworked or had gotten a sensory overload. He wished that his body could do that. 'Yeah talk with Dok about that', mental note taken.  
His thoughts were then wiped away like a hand swatting smoke when Sam got up in front of his face.  
"Get up Jack, we have to get out of here. I checked the perimeters, it's cleared",Sam helped him up to his feet but Jack had lost his balance.

What the fuck did Dok do to his body?


	2. Malfunction

"Raiden!"

The cyborg fell to his knees, face slamming to the ground like deadweight. Raiden tried to move his arms but to no prevail.  
"Bonito, speak to me", Sam rushed to his aide, trying to lift him but struggled to even keep the blondie up.  
This was bad, very very bad. He knew Raiden never had any malfunctions like this before but all he could do was curse inside his own head. He cared deeply for Raiden even though at most times his sweet devil would only brush off or be angered by his advances. 'What a pity'.

Ever since he was left for dead in the harsh cold desert in Colorado, he had re-evaluated his actions but not just only his actions. Also his life. He had no one, but when he finally had met Jack..what a time it was to start feeling truly alive.  
That man gave him what others could not.  
He smiled to himself, giving a tap on Raiden's shoulder. 

'No response..ah well, that's fine'.

As the Brazilian was trying to find the right frequency to contact the pair that worked with Raiden, many questions were swimming in the man's head.  
He knew more about their dynamic duo & had understood that there was more to it than blondie knew. He remembered like it was yesterday finding out that the pair were in a relationship together, catching Courtney & Kevin red handed in the storage room.  
But for how long have they been together for? Maybe he & Raiden had a chance just like them.  
He shook his head & sighed. Sam's mother used to look at his father like how Courtney did with Kevin.

With pure true love & care. 

It's something that Sam wanted, he yearned for that attention & love.  
He was called many names with his notoriety in the bars he's been in. A lady killer, a few other names that he did not like that never matched his personality but if you wanted all honesty with the man; he only had eyes for Jack.  
His charm & charisma seemed to swoon most ladies, Courtney wouldn't even be budged by it which he actually respected. He didn't come across many women that didn't want to get in his pants. But he shouldn't have to reminisce the past.

But ever since he met Jack, he had begun to hold onto memories aside from the one's he cherished of his childhood.

He remembered that after he had undergone surgery due to his near fatal injuries & recuperated, he encountered Raiden again. His face was priceless. Blondie questioned & even was in denial that Sam had 'came back from the dead'. What was it that dear Jack said to him?  
Oh yes, it was," you stupid fuckface, you were supposed to stay dead". He grinned even wider to himself.  
Afterwards, blondie eventually had accepted that fact but strangely enough offered to have Sam join the team.  
He was the sole reason that Raiden decided to go back into working with Boris.

But Raiden didn't expect the amount of flirting that he'd have to face once Sam had joined Maverick's Security Consulting, they were closer than they were once before; what did pretty boy expect?  
Sam loved, absolutely loved to annoy Raiden if that meant he could see his other side come out. He eventually had started training Raiden to get better at controlling 'Jack the ripper'. It was hard work but it was worth the multiple attempted beatings to the face. No more random lashouts while in the breakroom.  
Yes..yes, they had their fights but there was definitely a change.

Because of the duel with the sweet silver haired devil in the badlands, he had received upgrades. A new arm but also had gotten new work done for his sternum.

He thought about why Blondie even gave him a chance with working beside him but that thought was pushed to the side for now, noticing that more hot steam was coming out from under Raiden's plates which alarmed Sam.  
The Brazilian had experience of course working with cybernetic parts since he himself had to tend to his arm plenty of times before the upgrade he had received, but never had suffered an issue of this sort.

Raiden's voice, barely even a whisper managed to dance through Sam's ears.  
The frequency code.  
Sam thanked him, "Hold on pretty boy, we'll get out of here soon".

-

Another frequency was being picked up but it wasn't any frequency known to the data analyst & the military advisor. "Can anybody here me? I've got a damsel in distress & I have no way of being able to transport him to the base".

Sam.

Kevin rolled his eyes.  
"What is it Sam, wait-how did you even manage to contact us in the first place? There's no way you could've easily found us". Courtney was paying no mind to his annoyed state & pointed to Raiden's vitals which made Kevin jump nearly out of his chair, making Courtney drop her drink onto the floor from his sudden movements.  
"Damn it, I-..sorry Court-, I'll clean that up."  
A quick apology was made. She ordered Sam to find some shelter at the time being while the chopper was being directed their way & was throughoughly explained about the incident that occurred while Sam was having a hard time dragging Raiden across the deserted streets.  
Her cool demeanor dissolved, a rush of worries came flooding into her head. Poor Raiden. She felt bad for the guy really, after what Doktor had rambled on about for what seemed like an eternity, she couldn't imagine having to deal with what Raiden was being put through. She shuddered.

"I'm sorry for having to use the codec to contact you both but with me now being your ally-","Hey just because you came back from the dead & Boris thought it'd be a good idea to let you on board because of Raiden's reasoning, does not mean we trust you", Kevin interjected.  
She turned looking angrily which immediately silenced the man. "Kev, stop it", she looked back at the screen writing down Raiden's vitals, then headed towards Dok's office which let Kevin get the opportunity to lecture Sam.

-

The clock read 7:30pm.

Fuck.  
'What happened?', Raiden sat up noticing he wasn't laying on the streets in San Diego. It was an Intel mission, which was no hassle for either of the men but his body, his body was screwing missions over. Jack growled in annoyance. He needed to talk to Dok, he couldn't let anything happen like that again.

Ow ow ow.

He moved his feet over to the edge of the bed, analyzing his surroundings. Clean room, but it wasn't..in Sam words of what the Brazilian had called Raiden's room not too long ago.  
"Plain".  
He looked down at the sheets. How could he have not realized the feel of the red silk sooner?  
This wasn't his bed. Was it..god fucking damn it. "Sam!"

The dark haired male skidded into the room, holding a tray of food.  
"I thought you would've wanted some food, I got back just now".  
Tch.  
He sniffed. Fast food, really now? He didn't believe Sam was the type. He always had seen Sam eat nutritious meals, create honestly impressive dishes from scratch-..not that it was amazing or anything. Food is food.

But damn, Sam could easily impress Gordon Ramsey.

Sam sauntered over to the bed, laying down the tray on the nightstand." I figured you'd like it pretty boy since what you cook for yourself doesn't taste quite great either".  
Ugh.  
"Stop calling me that".  
Sam gave a hearty laugh, taking off the hair tie letting his smooth hair fall.  
Raiden couldn't help but arch an eyebrow. Sam looked very nice with his hair down, eh but he was used to the ponytail. It always smelled nice too-wait-no-shut the fuck up.

Now Sam was the one to raise a brow, "Bonito, are you okay? You seem a bit dazed or well how do I put it.. in a trance?".  
"Shut the hell up Sam, I'm getting my shit & leaving", Sam blocked him from walking out the bedroom door,"now now, Dok told me that it was best for you to lie down".

A low growl.

"Hm hm, you're hungry", the prick leaned against the wall, his legs & arms crossed. "Dok told me that I had to keep your emotions in balance, I don't know what that means but he says I'm doing a good job with calming you down".

'Shit,he has no idea about the hormones nor the new part', Raiden thought to himself.  
"But anyways, I don't know if I could keep your emotions balanced out for the remainder of the week",Raiden got up from the bed walking past Sam. "Don't worry about me Sam, just forget about what Dok said". An arm blocked the door frame.  
"Uh-uh uh, let me explain this to you".

Raiden was slammed against the wall, eliciting a pained groan. Sam's hot breath tickling his earlobe, his eyes starting to dilate. "Jack, there's something about you I've been wanting. There's always been a connection between you & I blondie, we are both different but the same".  
Jack noticed his face started to heat up which he knew damn well that Sam had seen how red his face became. Damn his pale skin.  
"A few days ago, I smelled something strong coming off of you. One can say it's like musk but your scent, it's been affecting me more than you know".

"Hallo!"

The two men jumped, turning to their side looking through the door frame to see Doktor smiling. "I'm sorry if I was interrupting anything","no Dok-we didn't-we're-".  
Dok sighed,"I have something to discuss with you Raiden but Samuel can stay, he should know this information too. I regret not telling you sooner", he looked over at Sam.  
The silver haired male & dark haired male walked up to Dok hearing what he had to say. "Have you been playing with your new part Raiden?" Jack spluttered & was taken back from what Dok just said. If he had the power of telepathy, he would be practically begging the German to stop talking.  
Sam turned to look at Raiden,"what is he talking about?".

Dok handed Samuel a blue file.  
"I'm sorry Samuel, he should've told you. Before you ask anymore questions, let me explain.  
I installed a brand new part for him, I wanted you to make sure he wouldn't run rampant as Jack the ripper due to his hormone levels increasing whenever something caused great excitement. There was a trigger that caused a malfunction to his body. I wanted to ask you if there was something that excited Raiden beyond the norm".  
"Eh? I don't understand Dok. Are..you saying you gave him a robot dick?".  
Dok took offense by the bland terminology. "No, I did not. That one is still in the labs being calibrated. I gave him a female synthetic reproductive organ that mimics how one would normally function, don't simply refer my works as something so...plain".

Fuck.  
Jack was really starting to regret his decision now.  
What's the worst thing that could happen now?


	3. A Night To Remember

He couldn't believe it.  
The man that he killed back in the badlands was in his bed, the Brazilian's tongue sliding down Raiden's back.

"P-please stop S-Sam..", he didn't have the strength in him to even stay in control of his moans & pants.

His spine was the most sensitive area of the cyborg's back & unbeknownst to Raiden, Sam had been always observing what area of his body was sensitive, what could make the cyborg smile, how to tick him off, just learn about almost everything he wanted to know about him.  
Raiden threw his head back with a broken cry of pleasure, his back arching.

"Oh Menino Bonito, I love when you show yourself at your most vulnerable", he purred, winking at the disheveled cyborg while spreading Jack's legs.  
His touch could make Raiden melt into a hot mess, which he did just that.  
"Come on now Bebê, don't hold back", his fingers rubbing Raiden's inner thighs inching closer & closer to his robotic vagina. 

"Sam!"

Raiden sat up straight gasping out, panting heavily. Sweat trickling down his forehead & behind his neck, running a hand through his tousled silver hair. He took a second to come to realization.

'Huh?'.  
Oh...another dream. Ever since Dok had attached that damned thing in between his legs, he's been having these wet dreams like a horny pubescent teenager. He checked his clock, only for it to read 1:37am.

"Raiden! Is everything alright? Your heart rate escalated pretty high."

The cyborg tiredly nodded his head, "yes I'm fine Court. Just had a rough dream", he then ended the call.  
He laid his head back down on his pillow, questioning why of all people. Why was it Sam? Did he see him so much that he even had to intrude into his fucking dreams?

Clear fluid started leaking out from between his legs, a slight vibration due to arousal of the dream with Sam. His breath hitched lightly, trying to catch his breath. Everything felt so much more sensitive whenever he was in heat, it made it seem almost impossible to shake off those feelings.  
The amount of hormones that were in his body were higher than that of a person with a high libido.

'Speak with Dok about fixing that imbalance, another mental note taken.'

The nice Doktor had been able to fix the malfunction in Raiden's body but urged the cyborg to engage in sexual activity, as it would relieve stress &..he so badly didn't want to remember the rest of what Dok advised him to do & how it could help him.

Knock knock.

"Come in."

The door creaked open to reveal a stressed out & tired Sam. He was wearing a worn out branded shirt that wasn't even his own which belonged to Jack & black sweats that clung just inches below the hip, showing off his light caramel skin.  
Raiden gulped, nervously clutching onto his sheets hoping Samuel wouldn't have noticed the shade of red running across Raiden's cheeks.  
The man plopped onto Raiden's bed with a light grunt.  
"Why are you up at this time?"

"I've been doing some thinking doce diabo."

A slight smirk crept upon Raiden's face.  
"You've been thinking? That's a first."

Sam smiled faintly, looking up & into the cyborg's eyes causing Raiden to go back into a neutral expression, trying to avoid being seen right through.  
They say the eyes of a person are like a window to their soul, to Raiden it seemed odd but knowing Sam, he could easily see right through him with even just a quick glance.  
"I read what Dok gave me", Sam sighed.

Oh.

"Well. Uh...how much of it did you read or well look into?"

"All of it."

Oh. Well great.

"So this has given me an idea", Sam's mouth forming into a shit eating grin & a wink as a plus.  
Raiden was curious.  
"Well then, what is it- gngh-..Sam!"  
The Brazilian pounced ontop of Raiden to his surprise, a shocked gasp emitting out from under Sam's body. 'Please tell me this is just another dream', Raiden thought to himself.

The bedroom lights were dim, shadows of the two men bonded together. All they could hear were the harsh pants that were coming from a certain pretty boy.  
Sam stared into his eyes chuckling softly, "I'm real Bonito, I'm guessing by the wet sheets I'm feeling as of right now..you had a wet dream of me hm?"  
His voice was like smooth dark chocolate & honey spilling out of his lips, Raiden desperately wanting a taste.

Jack wanted-..no.. he needed Sam.  
He needed him so badly.  
Just as much as Sam needed him.  
He looked up at the ex-desperado's face. If Raiden's wrists weren't pinned down, who would know how he'd react.  
Possibility one, beat Sam to a pulp or the second being to give into the overwhelming heat.  
Knowing Sam, the first possible scenario most likely wouldn't happen.

& how the fuck did Sam know he had a wet dream? Fucking asshole.  
Sam's fingers lowered down to finger the cyborg's synthetic vagina making Jack shiver.

"Was I good in your dream? I'm very good at what I do."

"Shut the hell up Sam."

Sam's fingers curled gripping Jack's silver silk hair, making the cyborg choke out a shaky moan.  
The Brazilian grinned, inching closer but the Liberian wanted more than just a slow passionate kiss.  
Raiden's lips crashed against his shocked partner, trying desperately, moaning to get his tongue inside Samuel's mouth. Sam smiled against the french kisses eliciting a low aroused growl, subtly tapping Raiden's thigh so he could come to a halt.

Sam's face lowered downwards disappearing in between the cyborgs smooth legs, giving company to Raiden's new little part.  
He was slightly surprised that his pretty boy hadn't been wearing anything not even boxers under the sheets, then again..clothes would only get in the way during Raiden's current state.

One finger.

"S-sa..", Raiden's pleas for Sam could barely be made out as he panted, holding onto his pillow.

The Brazilian let out a chuckle, that damned laugh was intoxicating to hear. The more Raiden was around Samuel, he would be in a trance like state from his smell & smooth voice. He felt like he couldn't control his body under Sam's presence.

"It's only one finger Bonito, but..wow, Dok did a really fine job", he felt around inside trying to figure out what area could make his pretty boy break.  
Raiden arched his back, panting & crying out for more.

'Just only one finger of mine could make him go crazy eh', Sam thought to himself.

He lowered his face, grabbing Raiden's hips. The Brazilian's tongue went to work, slurping & sucking on his sweet devil's clit.

Raiden never had thought about relationships in the past, for the fact of being a child soldier, it had never crossed his mind until Rosemary came along. He had loved her at a time but with all the manipulation that there was, yes he got past the conflicts with her lies in order to protect Jack & John but they just couldn't...click.  
War had changed him.  
The only person that could ever understand or have more than one common interest with him was Sam.  
Raiden cared about Rose but with all the events that had occurred, they agreed to file for divorce.  
For John's sake, they had held the marriage together for as long as they could. They had gone their own ways, but John & Rose still visited once in awhile.

"S-s..hahh..don't m..stop", he mewled.  
"Oh? Beg for me Bonito, I like that."

He very much so disliked Sam before but things had changed. He tried with all his might to push the man away but Raiden was no match for Sam's persistence & patience.  
Ever since the installment, during missions, he would get distracted by a multitude of venereal visions of being obliterated with no mercy given by his partner in public. Those sudden visions had almost cost him another repair for his arm.

Sam started prodding two fingers inside, putting pressure against the clit with his tongue. It absolutely made Raiden go over the edge, "Samuel!"  
Sam stared into his partner's eyes, not losing eye contact while thrusting his fingers faster inside. The way his name rolled off his sweet devil's tongue made Sam's heart beat even faster.

People that were close to Jack had begun to notice his unique bond with Sam. They would comment & question their status. Almost everytime one would ask, Sam would only chuckle & hold Jack close. It'd either result in a jab to the face or a fuming angry Jack that tried so hard not to lose his cool.

"I think..I feel like I'm gonna..-S-", "Cum for me menino bonito, don't hold back."

Sunny had grown close to Sam, asking about wanting to ride his motorcycle someday & asking if there was anyway he'd let her make some modifications for it. Whenever they had visited Hal & Sunny, she'd always share stories while Hal was busy making dinner for them all.  
She had asked Raiden if he was ever planning on getting back into a relationship.  
He never thought about it but..

Raiden spasmed, his legs shaking as his juices filled Sam's mouth. He fingered Jack faster, letting his fluids spray. "S-stop Sam you're gonna make me-", he choked out, his hips trying to thrust against Sam's fingers.

It was yesterday on the mission where he malfunctioned. Raiden lost control while alone, fingering himself thinking about that fucking handsome Brazilian. Jack knew that man could come back at any minute so he made sure to make it quick. He felt helpless, wanting more & more.  
He remembered when he lost his senses, his other side 'Jack the ripper' made his hormones jump all over the place from the battle high. He had to be restrained by 10 MSC staff members before he could make a huge regret which he couldn't even control despite all that training Sam did with him.

"You'll get your fill Bonito."  
Raiden in a quick swift move had pushed Samuel onto his bed, straddling the Japanese Brazilian.  
"I want you to destroy me, break me Sam."  
The Japanese Brazilian's eyebrows arched so far up, the cyborg thought it'd get stuck there.

"I-I...well, in that case", his confused facial expression turned into a smirk.

"Show me a good time, Jack."

Raiden clawed at his sweats, ripping them apart to Sam's dismay. He really liked those sweats & they were the only ones that hugged his figure just right.  
Almost like lightning, he gripped Jack's hips, slamming him down on his manhood making the cyborg cry out loud.

"Raiden! Is everything okay?!", Courtney & Kevin yelled out in unison, their faces popping up.

"Kev, Court- god- fuck ugh- damn it! W-Why do you both have to fucking jump in at the worst of times?!"

They luckily couldn't see everything that was going on but was viewing what Raiden was seeing. They could only see the top half of a naked messy haired, sweaty panting Samuel.  
Sam was still pumping upwards, making Raiden bounce up & down.  
The blonde squealed & immediately ended the call leaving the two be.

"Hah, ah fuck Sam.. you really h-have to thrust while they speak to me?...ngh, fuck fuck..gah!", his brain was scrambled trying to take every bit of information & what was happening through his head but it all seemed cloudy.  
"Well Bonito, would you have truly minded a small audience for just a few seconds?", the cocky Brazilian panted, smacking Raiden's ass to quicken the pace.

A squeal.  
"You fucking-..hah, assh.h..ole!"  
"Well, would you like me to fuck yours?"  
There was a few seconds of silence besides the sound of the bed creaking & skin slapping against skin.

"...maybe."

"Mm..If that's what you desire Menino Bonito", Sam sat up letting Jack turn around slowly inching himself downwards.  
He had some experience with anal play but that wasn't something he would ever want to disclose.

Soft but strong hands gripped Jack's legs, raising them up & holding them with Sam's inner elbows.  
"Oh f-fuuuck..!", Jack whined like a cat in heat, as Sam started to move slowly. 

"Sorry bonito but I'm not gonna give you any mercy", he whispered into his ear licking & biting on his outer lobe down to his lobule trying to refrain from causing any damage to Raiden's body.

His body wasn't fully human but still, it wouldn't be a good sight to break pretty boy in the worst way possible.

He stood up still holding Raiden, hammering him down onto his cock causing the cyborg to choke out unintelligible bits & pieces of praising & cursing.

Now this was a great way of breaking blondie.

"Sam..you hah- fuck", he was cut off by the full force of being manhandled by his partner, getting his prostate slammed repeatedly just right by the Brazilian's tip.  
The cyborg was drooling down his chin, his tongue lolling out lazily, whimpering & crying out for Samuel to go harder in a broken tone.

"With pleasure pretty boy."

He struck the cyborgs prostate with perfect aim each time he thrusted in & would pull out almost all the way then slam back in.

Sam was grinning with pride the entire time, pulling in for a sloppy kiss & letting Raiden back on his feet to the cyborg's confusion.

"Why the hell are you stopping -", he was interrupted to Sam holding his leg up, Sam's needy cock dripping with precum re-entering his pretty boy's hole. Raiden wailed out in pleasure, throwing his head back getting his tight muscle destroyed by the infamous ex-desperado against the sound proof walls which that was a whole blessing in itself.

Sam's stamina & endurance was almost no match to Jack's, the cyborg groaning & growling clawing at the walls from the paradise Sam was happily giving him.  
"Sam..ngh go.. - fucking faster!"

He didn't believe the cocky bastard could ever have the strength to hit harder than the time he had experienced in the badlands, but he received the biggest plowing that could make a normal person unable to walk right for almost a month.

He couldn't go much longer, Sam was licking his neck as one of his free hands smoothly glided up & down his spine playing with the sensitive parts that drove Raiden crazy.

His body spasmed & screamed at the overstimulation but it felt too god.

"Sam I'm gonna- cum! I- I can't", before he even managed to make out his last words, a stream of watery & transparent fluid spewed out from his synthetic part. 

Without warning, Sam had climaxed inside his hole letting out a groan whispering,"good boy Jack."

His heart fluttered.

That was never something he was called but he couldn't help but get turned on even more by that phrase.  
He wasn't even the type to be submissive but he was fond of the idea.

Heavy weight suddenly pushed down against Raiden's back to which the cyborg turned around but only to be given a kiss & see a drowsy Samuel.  
He was mostly human which was understood that the man was on the verge of crashing.

Raiden supported Sam's weight, dragging him to his own bed not caring in the slightest of the mess they had caused & the smell of sex filled in the air.

They both lazily lied down, slowly falling into a deep sleep, Sam's hand running through the silver haired cyborgs messy hair as Raiden clinged closer to the Brazilian's sweaty body radiating with warmth.

Sam smiled, a thought crossing his mind.

What would be in store for him in the morning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately, I'm busy with a few things & I have been beating myself over this particular chapter. I just want to make sure all of you or well the majority of you enjoy what I create, you know?   
> Without the worry of negativity.
> 
> There'll be more to come.  
> Thank you so much for being patient.


	4. Window To The Soul

A half awake Raiden felt soft but big strong hands run through his hair playing & rubbing his head, making him feel at ease but heard a familiar voice trying to wake him up.

"Hey..wake up rapaz bonito, we're supposed to be training as of now."

He shot straight up, his eyes racing back & forth analyzing the room trying to search for the figure that matched the voice he heard.

& there he was.

The white sheets entangled with the Brazilian's legs, his hands on his chin staring up at the cyborg with his famous dashing smile. His hair was a mess, but suited him well, his hair tie loosened making a low ponytail. The sheets & even the walls had stains, but Raiden was too tired to even comprehend how that even got there.

What Sam wasn't expecting was an angry confused Jack.

"What the fuck are you doing in my bed? & WHY are you naked?!"

The Brazilian burst out laughing, giving a wink. "Oh pretty boy, do you not remember the fun that we had last night?"

That question hit him like a brick, his stomach dropping. He had sex with the man he used to hate with a passion.  
Raiden felt a dull pain from his lower body & his back was killing him.

"Oh."

"Just oh?"

"Fuck off Rodrigues, I'm -", he got up stumbling over the bed & onto the floor, his flailing hand trying to catch himself but failed, knocking over the lamp on the nightstand to which Sam made a disappointed sigh.  
Minuano got up taking his sweet time to help get his sweet pretty boy back onto his feet.

Samuel held out a hand but Jack refused, smacking it away trying to get up on his own.  
Sam snickered, putting his hands on his hips looking down at Raiden with a dominating look.  
"Feisty little diabo."

Shakily, Jack got to his feet, limping to his personal shower not giving a single damn about the fact he was naked giving Sam quite the view but didn't take notice to the grinning idiot following behind him.

It was a shower without any sliding doors nor any type of privacy once you get into the bathroom. White marble tiles, just plain all around.  
But that's what the cyborg's likes were right? Plain & simple but how funny that was.  
To Sam, he considered Rosemary "plain & simple" to which he remembered Jack did not take that statement too kindly.

He smiled to himself. Raiden really needed to spice things up in his life & not just only his bedroom, he always acted uptight about a multitude of subjects that Sam had asked about.

"Sam?", the cyborg turned around noticing Samuel wasn't clothed either but wasn't moved by the sly devious look given by the 'jackass' as he so much preferred to call him.  
"May I join you pretty boy?"  
A small grumble & faint nod was enough, making a pleased Samuel don a wide toothy grin.

They both got into the shower, Raiden turning the knob, the hot soothing water from the showerhead hit their skin letting both of the men lower their shoulders in relaxation.

A small groan came out from Jack's lips, his head falling back while the waters streamed down from his face & glided downwards, from his chest to his legs.  
Oh how Sam wished he could be like the water, all over his body but he knew Jack needed his space.  
Afterall, he didn't know how Jack felt after what had occured.

Sam grabbed the soap, lathering it onto his body. He knew the blondie had cybernetic skin but he really did question if Jack even needed to use soap, he didn't really know if that stuff worked. Pretty boy never even smelled bad to Sam's surprise but then again, it shouldn't be a surprise.  
He was mostly human compared to Jack.  
"Hey menino bonito, do you use soap or shampoo?"

"What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I do."

He shrugged. "Well Jack, your body is mostly cybernetic. I don't know how that science mumbo jumbo works, I was thinking maybe there was something special for cyborgs to use".

A faint laugh was heard.

"Nah..",the cyborg paused.  
No words were spoken, nothing heard but the water running hitting the floor & against their bodies.  
Sam suddenly felt arms embrace him, hands traveling down his waist as the figure behind him held his frame close.  
He couldn't manage to let out a single word. He never had been held this way before nor with another man, that'd sound quite sad to most but it was true.

"Jack... what are you doing?"

His question was disregarded, as the cyborg left wet & soft kisses on the Brazilian's right shoulder blade. Samuel turned around to see Jack's needy pleading eyes, he couldn't help but stare at those piercing orbs.

He knew deep down in Raiden's heart that the pretty boy longed for him but that need was met. He questioned if Raiden genuinely felt any love towards him because he acknowledged that what Dok did to his body would greatly affect the way the cyborg thought & how the Liberian acted out during his heat because it wasn't even a finalized product, it was still in testing. There were flaws but they had made sure to discuss those things with the German.

He felt the want to be needed.

No one was able to give what he desired but Jack.  
But Jack.. well too many times to keep track of, had expressed hatred or a sense of loathing towards him but why? 

Why?

That he didn't understand besides the many times he had deliberately pissed him off.  
He always got a rise out of that, but whenever Samuel confronted the stubborn tolo arrogante about a serious issue between the two or when he spoke up about the way Raiden could be a drama queen, he never understood the anger that was noticeably showing within the cyborg.

He felt his pretty boy hold onto him refusing to let go.

What he knew for sure was that they were inseparable.  
Two fates crossed.  
He wanted to better understand the man behind him.

To be truly one with him.

"Jack, why are you acting like this all of a sudden?"

No response.

Sam turned back around again to see the man he cared about tearing up. He thought it was almost impossible for a cyborg to even cry.  
"Hey now..o que há de errado garoto bonito? Don't tell me I hurt your feelings." Sam held Raiden not knowing if he was going to get yelled at or pushed away but neither of those actions came.

It wasn't like Raiden, not at all.

"What did you do with the Jack I know?"

Raiden started to chuckle, but the sadness that were seen in his eyes didn't go away.  
Sam frowned, lowering his eyes down to the shower floor thinking of something to say.

"Eu sinto muito, I was only kidding but.. seriously talk to me bonito."

Raiden let go of Sam, sitting down on the cold tile floor only heated by the warm water from the showerhead.  
The dark haired Brazilian followed the same action.  
"I don't... I don't know. All of the damn emotions I've been feeling, I now..", Jack chuckled a bit,"I understand now how Courtney feels when she gets those mood swings of hers."

They both laughed, smiling at eachother, their eyes locked.

When the cyborg noticed that their eyes weren't drawing apart for what seemed like an eternity, Raiden then diverted his attention to the white tile floor afraid to look at the brunette for longer than a second.  
"I think it's my hormones. I feel a lot more unstable than I have in a long time... when I switched to 'Jack the ripper' during the time I was in heat- I-I..felt like I couldn't control it. It was worse than the first time I lost control."

Sam nodded his head understanding & validating how his pretty boy felt.

"You know..I hated you", Raiden nervously started tapping his fingers on the floor.  
"I hated you but really I only pushed you away..because I, uh.." another pause.  
"Maybe I just didn't want to believe that you were like me. I didn't want to believe that I wanted something that you could give me, that Rose couldn't have ever given me... maybe if I wasn't thrown into war as a child, maybe if I didn't grow up this way-..just maybe I could've been with her, that I could've been what she needed most. That we could've clicked."

Samuel's heart sank in.

He hated hearing that word. Her name. He couldn't help but feel a knot in his stomach, knowing that Raiden still was feeling guilty about how things became the way they were between the two.  
But he was still there for Jack, always.  
No matter the cost, he'd always be there for him.

"But.."  
Sam ears perked up, his eyes looking up at Raiden's pale form.  
"It is what it is. I had believed I was better off alone after the divorce.. you changed me, I hated you because you were always right...about me. I hated that you were right."

Steam from the hot water was starting to become a bit heavier.

"You fucking pissed me off on purpose but whenever you tried putting sense into me, I didn't want to believe that you were right no matter how much you were dead spot on."  
A big sigh escaped the silver haired male's mouth but that sigh was cut off, his breath hitched as his lips were like a puzzle piece fitting just right with his partner.

They drew back, trying to breathe steadily from all the steam that was lingering in the air.

Sam was the first to make a move, straddling Raiden's lap.  
He cocked his head to the side,"your turn Bonito."

Jack laid his back on the tiles, letting the water hit his face, making sure water wouldn't be able to get into his eyes & nose.  
Ever since Dok had given him the ability to feel just like a human could with the new enhancements & body, he felt all those sensations that he used to when he was well...human.

He internally thanked the Dok.

Sam's tongue traveled & explored every crevice, every amount of skin that belonged to the Liberian but he wasn't satisfied. He wanted to make his pretty bird sing.  
The Brazilian ran his tongue tasting his pretty boy's neck, sucking & biting softly.  
Under him, the silver haired cyborg whimpered.  
"Sam wait-"

Catching Minuano's attention, Sam stopped but in curiosity as to why he was told to wait.

"Thank you."

Now he was confused. What exactly did he do to gain a thank you from Raiden?  
"Erm..Bonito, why are you thanking me?"  
The cyborg caressed the Brazilian's cheek, hesitant but sure of acting upon his choice.  
With one hand he grabbed the back of Sam's neck softly, bringing him close into a sweet loving kiss. They didn't draw back.

Sam sucked on his partner's pale cybernetic skin, letting his tongue slide in Jack's mouth to which his querido approved of.  
They savored eachother's taste & touch, their teeth clashing, both desperate.

The steam became overwhelming to which they had stopped the makeout session, the Liberian turning off the running water.  
By the time he turned around to face Sam, the brunette handed him a towel.  
Raiden covered himself with the towel, giving a longing stare at Sam; the Brazilian drying his hair but looked at the corners of his eyes, his peripherals noticing an unmoving blondie.  
"Talk to me Jack."

"You know you make me feel..",he stopped, trying to figure out the word that was sitting right on the tip of his tongue.

"Alive?"

That word reminded him of the event that was just now a distant memory of when he had fought Samuel in the badlands.

'I feel alive.'

Those were the words that came out from the Brazilian when they had dueled to the death.  
But that wasn't the word.

"I feel human because of you, like I feel... almost whole."

Samuel turned, giving Raiden another loving kiss.  
"Glad to hear that coming from you pretty boy."

"Shut up."

-

In the breakroom, everything felt unsettling. Courtney was eyeing the two men nervously while Kevin was keeping to himself sipping on coffee.  
Someone needed to break the silence.

This is when Courtney decided to initiate a casual conversation.  
"So, hey um-.. nice weather today right?"

Raiden rolled his eyes, knowing fully well what his friend was trying to do."Court, you haven't even gone outside today nor have you checked online to see what the weather is like."

"O- oh right...well heh..yeah, I guess I was just thinking about yesterday's weather, wasn't the weather nice yesterday Kev?",she nudged her boyfriend's arm for him to at least back her up.  
He looked straight up from his phone & at Courtney's face.  
Her eyes were darting from Raiden to Sam to him & back out of nervousness hoping that Kevin could help her out.  
He took a long sip from his plastic coffee cup, grumbling under his breath.

He exhaled.

He tried to put his best face on, a bright smile yet was the fakest smile that Courtney had ever seen in her life.  
"Yeah Courtney! The weather was so nice out, the birds singing, the flowers blooming, you guys should've seen how nice it was!"

The two male lovers looked at eachother & then back at the pair with confusion.  
Sam crossed his arms, raising a brow.  
"We were both out in San Diego for that Intel mission meus amigos. We have seen the weather both here & over there yesterday."

Courtney was fidgeting with the edges of her light blue phone case, playing with the little cute decoration hanging on her phone that Kevin had gifted her as a souvenir from a business trip he took. She didn't want things to be weird when conversing with the two but she couldn't help but feel that big elephant in the room that was nearly suffocating her.

Raiden's eyes narrowed, watching the pair's body language closely. This hasn't been the first time that they had acted so strangely. It was always when they wanted to confront him about something but was too afraid of what he might say or how he'd react.  
He was tired of it.

"Just spit it o-"

"I'm sorry for making a call when you two were having sex!..-", she covered her mouth in realization from how loud she had blurted out on what was bothering her.

The other staff members that were coming in & out of the breakroom stopped, looking at one another but continued on with their daily routine.

"Er..Courtney, did I ever tell you how loud you can be?", Sam then chuckled & held his hands up with a shrug.  
"I personally have no issue with the call that was made, you wouldn't have known, besides", Sam rubbed Raiden's shoulder trying to lessen the tension,"we decided it was best to tell you both tomorrow that we are now dating but I guess-"

Courtney squealed, shaking the Brazilian man almost violently.  
"YOU DID WHAT? YOU both?!-I",she turned to grab Raiden's hand with glistening eyes.  
"I knew you both had a thing for eachother!"

At that statement, Raiden let go of her hand making an annoyed expression unlike Sam. He was too busy snickering, trying to keep composure but clearly failed at doing so.  
"We never had a 'thing' for eachother Courtney, this is not like a highschool crush. We are adults."  
Kevin murmured under his breath, turning his head the other direction,"yeah sure, looking at Sam's behind almost all the time during training even before Dok gave you that upgrade."

To Sam, the expression Raiden made from that comment was engrained into his mind, the way he blushed had always been cute to the brunette.

Raiden's pale face, heated up. His cheeks turning into a rosy hue, trying to cover up any evidence of his embarrassment from what Kevin had said.  
Courtney giggled, holding Kevin's hand firmly.  
They both looked at eachother & then back at the males that were in front of them.

They were glad the rivals now lovers had moved past that little incident.  
Kevin inched forward towards Courtney's ear, whispering,"you think they'll try out what Dok talked to us about?"  
Courtney's face flushed.  
"Eh, hey um.. let's not talk about that."

They watched Samuel & Jack walk out the breakroom, seeing the mischievous Brazilian snake an arm around his now boyfriend's hips but not before grabbing a handful of Jack's ass. Courtney & Kevin equally hoped they wouldn't break anything in the training room... or make a mess.

They didn't want an angry Boris.

-

"Harder Sam, harder!"

Raiden was panting, wincing with a grin through the pain trying to withstand Sam's blows. Sam was relentless, but that's something that Raiden loved.  
He couldn't help but get aroused by how rough Sam could be, not just only during sex.

"Jack, no. You aren't even dodging any of my hits & I don't want to end up bruising my namorado fofo."

"I can take the hits."

"Last time you wanted this, you turned into your Jack the ripper mode. You really think it'd be safe & smart for me to let you switch? Think Bonito, your hormones haven't been adjusted yet."

Raiden growled to himself in vexation. Maybe the heat was making him feel this way but it was hard to control the amount of hormones that were pumped into his body.

"Besides menino bonito, you need to dodge.  
Sometimes I really think you can be a bit of a..eh.. masochist."

"What the hell is that?"

"You never heard of that? Well, I guess I will need to get Dok to send you the tapes of german dungeon porn that he has in his secret stash."  
Raiden put his finger in his mouth, gesturing a vomiting expression making Sam chortle.  
"I don't need to be reminded of the fact Dok owns that trash."

"Well you see Raiden, people have their own tastes & own guilty pleasures. Let's just say your guilty pleasures are obvious as to what I can tell querido."

Before Jack could tell him to shut up, Sam made a mockery of Jack's voice telling himself to 'Shut up Sam.'

A smile came to the cyborg's face.

Maybe this is what he needed in life.  
Someone that he could click with & relate to, someone that made him feel understood & that could wash away his insecurities.

A warm feeling was boiling in his stomach, his heart fluttering.

Is this what it feels like?

To be understood & loved?


	5. Complications

They had known eachother for about over 6 months & started dating after 2 months of working together. It was odd to Raiden that he would end up with Sam, but what could ya do? Shit happens.

On Halloween, it went smoothly at the party that the PMC had coordinated until Sam decided it would be a good thing for suggesting Raiden to get drunk off his ass.

There was one good lesson learned.  
Never ever let Sam near him while drinking or just don't drink at all.

Maybe, just maybe Sam will actually behave for the holidays this time.

"I'm not fucking doing that Sam, there's no damn way."

"Why not blondie? You'll look rather.. hm how do I put this", the Brazilian moved his hands trying to put it into words. "Like a drop dead handsome devil, but you're so.. alluring & attractive by default. Você está tão deliciosa já meu amor."

A scowl came across the pretty boy's face, Jack crossing his arms & turning the other way.

They were on their way to Hal & Sunny's place, but Raiden wasn't looking forward to it unlike usual.  
Ever since he had gotten the synthetic upgrade, he dreaded the thought of being around the two while he still suffered with the heat that would come & go without any warning.

But today was a special day.

It was Christmas Eve.

He needed to see Sunny.

It wouldn't be right to just cancel two different invitations that were given out to him & Sam.  
Besides he hadn't seen her for a good while.  
After seeing Sunny & Hal, they had a party from the PMC to attend to ontop of that.  
Despite his heat, Raiden never broke any promises especially to his little ray of sunshine.

It had been a few days since the newest installment was attached but he still was dealing with side effects. Let's just say he never even told Dok some of those symptoms.  
Having a robo-dick now was a lot easier to deal with since he actually used to have a real one, but he was ashamed to admit that he really took a liking to the robo-vagina.  
Dok was able to fix the hormonal imbalance but this other cyborg part was different, neither of them were perfect & they had their own set of flaws.  
Raiden really had no idea about the side effects for the new part; all he did was let it run its course.

He used to deal with night sweats & a few other 'wonderful' hormonal imbalance symptoms, but he never really had the experience of having a synethetic reproductive organ till September nor did he know how the hormonal imbalance was going to fuck his body over the way it did.

He couldn't even go a week without the dumbass Brazilian wanting to pound his shit in.  
Of course Sam respected his boundaries & feelings but sometimes.. sometimes Sam was just a pain in the ass, literally.  
Minuano knew exactly when Jack was going through the heat & he almost always took that opportunity of 'helping'.  
Regardless, it did in fact help.

Raiden grabbed the gift bags & headed out the door without saying a single word, his overwhelming heat & irritation clouding his ability to think straight.

Raiden gripped the bags handles tightly. 'Damn prick is gonna end up dry humping me like a dog, I swear to god.'

The door slammed closed behind the cyborg.

Sam groaned & cursed under his breath by how loud the door had gotten slammed. They had added modifications to the door which was nowhere near cheap & the last thing he wanted to happen to the door was for Raiden to break it.

They had rented an apartment out in Denver, Colorado which was in the same city as their workplace.  
One normally wouldn't want to stay cooped up in a military facility... with a certain sex crazed cyborg boyfriend.  
Raiden had already taken into account the risk factors about how close their apartment location was to the base, but somehow Samuel had successfully persuaded him.

Sam grabbed the keys & closed the front door behind him, locking it.

Raiden was acting a bit more than a drama queen lately which of course he had his days, but no one would want having to deal with their partner acting like they have a three-foot pole stuck up their ass 24/7.

Sam scratched his head trying to rationalize & understand why the pretty boy made a fuss about how Sam had dressed him.  
A grin grew across his face, knowing what he could do to calm down his lover.

Why hadn't he thought of this before?

He descended down the stairs quickly, doing a tiny jog to the parking lot.  
He looked left to right looking for his princess & there he was.  
His diabo bonito was pacing nervously back & forth from outisde of the passengers side of the car that they had rented or well; Boris had let them borrow.  
Which Raiden politely declined on the offer but the Russian insisted that they use it for the special occasion.

Sam couldn't help but sigh a bit too loudly.

Raiden turned around to see the nuisance that was a few feet in front of him & crossed his arms.  
"Why the fuck did you think I'd be okay with going to Maverick's party? It seems like", he started to ramble, not taking notice to Sam grinning at him like a stupid idiot.

"& the fact you want me to be a bit daring under my tux is very..humiliating."

Sam looked up at him with a questioning look.  
"What meu amado? No one will notice & besides, you've been acting like this for about how long.. almost a week now? I don't know if my suggestions are truly the reason you don't want to go", Sam put a hand in his pants pocket, walking down to where Raiden was standing.

Once Sam drew closer to Jack, he caressed the cyborg's chin, lifting his head up so Jack's eyes could meet his.  
Jack tried resisting but failed terribly.

Sam grinned, his mouth slightly ajar but the clearly bothered cyborg could see the Brazilian's tongue moving to the side, bit down gently by his teeth in a playful but sexual manner.  
Sam's hands slid mischievously down Raiden's pants, the Brazilian flashing his lover a sly wink.

"Sam..n- not now, Sa-", Raiden's words were cut off by the sudden feeling of Samuel's tongue dragging across his cheek traveling to his ear, flicking the lobule.

"There's always time for a little bit of fun darling", Sam purred.

Jack's mind was racing.

'Not in the parking lot, fucking hell. Why can't he fucking keep his dick in his pants for just a day?', Raiden thought to himself.

An idea came to mind.

"H- hey you already know it's getting a bit dark out, we have to head to Hal's place. We can't be la...ngh, why do you make me feel the way you do?"

Raiden didn't notice the hands still in his dress pants until the Brazilian started pumping him.

Dok had finished the male synethetic that month-, or well at least from the information that was given to him.  
Sam had asked if he could let Raiden test it out for the week, which unsurprisingly Dok was happy to oblige but maybe he should've asked Raiden first & foremost before Dok had worked on him.  
Was it worth the multiple jabs to the face for the ex-desperado?

Yes, it sure was.

Raiden was like the gateway to heaven that only he could enter & he wanted some of that paradise.

No.. he wanted all of him. Raiden belonged to him only. That man was like an addiction & he couldn't stop nor quit.

Samuel held him close as Raiden's quivering trembling body started grinding against the Brazilian in response.  
Sam's breath was hot & heavy, their bodies stuck together like glue.  
The Japanese Brazilian's accent was orgasmic, his scent made the cyborg slowly but surely go crazy.

In a blur, Sam gripped Raiden's leg, pulling it around his waist as he pinned him down onto the hood of their- Boris' Lexus.

Panting & quavering groans elicited out from Raiden's mouth.  
Samuel never got tired of hearing those sounds.  
But something took Sam by surprise, his index finger slid down feeling lace on the edges against the cyborgs inner thigh.

'Fucking damn it.. now he knows.'

"You actually decided to take my advice on being a little daring tonight Bonito?"

Raiden had his free leg rubbing against Sam's groin, Raiden giving him a faint smirk.

Maybe giving into his heat wasn't so bad.

Unexpectedly Samuel got up, letting Jack go.

"Hey, why the fuck did you stop?"  
With a growl from an unsatisfied Raiden, he gripped Sam's collar.  
"If you're gonna start something Samuel, you better finish it", he grabbed the car keys & pressed the unlock button.

"I'm... sorr-", Raiden's lips crashed against Sam's, desperate to gain entrance inside to which Sam willingly accepted.

Through the teeth clashing & their tongues dancing so violently but elegantly, Raiden grabbed Sam's ass to the Brazilian's surprise but didn't fight the groping.

They then drew apart for air after a few minutes had passed, Sam dazed by how Raiden took control of the situation.  
He liked it, he liked that a lot.

"Don't be."

-

"Hal, you aren't supposed to put them there!"

Otacon was having a difficult time trying to decorate the inside of their house, but like Sunny being the angel & blessing she is, she had wanted to help her father out.

Sunny grabbed the plate of hot cookies, setting them down in the middle of the dinner table with a side of a tall glass of cold refreshing milk.  
Hal sighed in relief, straightening his glasses.

It was a warm comfy atmosphere, the trees adorned in gold & silver, tinsel not just only on the tree but on the floor from a reckless Sunny.  
The christmas lights gave off a bright shimmer, aiding the look of the gold & silver ornaments with their shine.  
Dinner was ready, the dinner table set.

But..

"Sunny, did you get a call from Raiden at all?"

She shook her head.

"I haven't heard from him since like I think 2pm."

"Huh..weird, it's not like Raiden to not even call you in advance." Hal grabbed his phone, scrolling through his contacts for 'Raiden' & then pressed 'call.'

-

The sun was already setting, the car's clock reading 7:40pm.

Raiden's hair untidy, his once well kept sharp suit now dishelved, & the first four buttons of the long sleeved white shirt were unbuttoned.  
His yellow tie thrown to the side, shirt untucked.  
The cyborg's belt was unbuckled, his black dress pants unzipped.

"Cum for me querido", the Brazilian kept pumping the Liberian's hard synthetic cock.  
It was a twenty minute drive from their apartment to Hal's house which gave them more than enough time to make the trip a little more.. interesting.

God fucking bless that the windows were tinted.

The damned brunette was driving him to the edge of climax but a strong buzz was felt against his leg, & that was enough for Raiden to orgasm.

The way Raiden's face would twitch & heat up, his jaw dropping & lips forming into a wide 'o'.  
His moans & whimpers were like a delicacy.  
Samuel took Raiden's phone out from the pocket & answered, still pumping the helpless hot mess that was right beside him.

Sam grinned while eyeing his lover & put it on speaker. "Raiden speaking."

Sometimes he tended to mock Raiden whenever he answered the calls for him.

"Sam? Why do you have Raiden's phone?"

"Well Hal, I'm kind of.. giving Raiden some help."

"Oh? With what exa-", "he's amazing at b-being a total douchebag!", Raiden choked out trying to stay under control.  
Samuel stopped pumping & started licking the cyborg's cock, slowly lapping up & swallowing the fluid.

Interestingly enough, it tasted quite sweet.

Raiden whimpered lowly trying to keep his eyes on the road & not let his head fall back from the amount of sheer pleasure he was receiving.

"Hello? Raiden? Samuel? Hey, I'm talking to the both of you. It's already 7, almost 8 so you two better get a move on."  
Sam sat back into his seat comfortably, licking the corner of his lip from the extra bit of artificial semen that was left.  
"Will do amigo, let Sunny know we got a few gifts as well."

A loud happy cheer was heard in the background.

Hal nervously laughed, scratching the back of his head, "sorry, you're both on speaker."  
"Don't worry, you are too. We're about two blocks away, we'll be there soon."

Sam hung up & turned to meet face to face with dear Jack's fist.  
He shouted in pain, clutching his nose. "What is wrong with you Jack?"

Jack turned to the driveway & parked, turning off the car.  
He sighed & looked Sam in the eyes.  
"Don't ever blow me or give me a handjob while I'm driving."

'I'm surprised he isn't yelling at me.'

He thought to himself a bit too early on that.

"Why the FUCK did you jack me off?! We could've gotten killed, you know that? What if-", "Well we didn't, we are fine querido. Just relax & take a load off.. oh wait. You already did."

The wide shit eating grin was so tempting to just smack off that damned Brazilian's face, but Raiden knew he needed to just tidy himself up.  
"Get out of the fucking car Rodrigues, let me clean myself up."

Sam just simply shrugged, exiting out of the car & walked up to the front door of Hal & Snake's house.  
It was interesting to Sam that Hal had taken a very intimate liking to the man Raiden had called Solid Snake, also known as his name.. was it David? But had a few other names that the man had went by from what Raiden shared.  
He was rarely ever there but who knows where he is. Maybe he could finally see the guy that Jack had looked up to so much.

Before Sam was able to knock, Sunny opened up the door & greeted Samuel with excitement written all over her face.

"Hey Sam!"

Sam chuckled & went for a hug, Sunny embracing him without any hesitation.  
"I missed you & Raiden so much! What have you two been up to? I bet there's a lot of new fun stories you can share with Dad & I,- you know I actually have been working on a few upgrades for Wolf?"

All Sam could do was smile & nod.  
He enjoyed hearing Sunny talk about her interests, even if she were to talk about the same subject non-stop.

Maybe that was a natural thing for scientists to do, or maybe for all people to do. Something that they actually have a passion for.

"Sim Sunshine, I actually have a few stories that you'll enjoy pequeno."  
Sunny looked strangely at him.  
Sam looked back, making the same facial expression as her.  
"What is it?", he placed a hand to his face," is there something on my face?"  
She giggled & shook her head,"no silly, you forgot that I don't speak Portuguese."

Oh. Right.

"Hey Sunny."

Sunny whipped her head around & jumped into Raiden's arms.

Sam got hit with a flashback of the times when his parents & him had celebrated Christmas, they were so happy; they were all so happy.

What was this strange feeling?

Maybe it had been too long, too long since he had truly enjoyed the holidays. Ever since his parents had gotten murdered, holidays had no meaning to him.

What's so special about holidays when you didn't get to spend it with the people you loved dearly?

He bitterly frowned, staring into blank space.  
Raiden was the first to pull him back into reality.

"Hey, you alright?", Raiden rubbed his shoulder & straightened the dark crimson red tie of his.  
Sam shook his head, letting out a groan & apologized.  
"I'm sorry Bonito, just hadn't felt a certain type of way in a long time."

Sunny butted in.  
"What does Bonito mean?"

The two men turned to face her, looked at eachother, & then looked back at her once again.

"It hm.. it means, well... handsome or pretty."

Her face scrunched up in confusion, putting a finger to the side of her forehead & scratching it lightly.

"Eh?"

"I have always called him that before we started dating, like about eh.. a few months back?"

Sunny's face lit up just like how Courtney's did when she found out about the start of the relationship months ago.  
"Why didn't you tell me about that sooner Rai?", she pouted, her hands on her hips.  
Raiden bent down on one knee, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"I saved the best for last."

Sunny's pouty face formed quickly into a shining smile &  
gave a nod.

"Make yourselves comfortable, I'll go take the gifts to the tree!"

Raiden nodded & stood back up, smiling which washed away Sam's previous stressful thoughts.  
She gently took the gift bags from Raiden's grip & walked merrily away to place the presents under the Christmas tree.

Samuel took the special opportunity & held Raiden's hand to kiss it lightly.

"Let's dance meu amor."

Raiden was bewildered, backing up a few steps.  
His facial expression could be clearly read like an open book.

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Why is that querido? Are you saying..", Sam stepped closer,"that you don't want to dance or..", his face inched closer to him, Samuel's breath tickling his neck.  
"Is it that you don't know how to?"

With that statement, in a blur; Samuel had gripped Jack's waist & putting the cyborg's body against his, showering his neck in soft warming kisses.  
"Or shall our bodies tangle in bed tonight?"

'Horndog.'

Raiden pushed Sam away from him, brushing off his suit with a face of disgust like Sam had gotten dirt on the expensive tux.  
"Rodrigues, fuck off already, this isn't our apartment nor is it our room in the PMC's base. We were here to spend time with family & have a good holiday for ONCE without you trying to get in my pants!"

"Ahem."

They both turned to see a tired out Hal.

"My apologies Hal."

"No worries Samuel, I was just checking on why there was commotion. Don't worry, I didn't hear anything that was said.. well except for the last part."  
Hal pushed the bridge up & straightened the left arm of his glasses, giving the two men a stern look.

The atmosphere slowly started to grow uneasy & heavy.

"You both have to remember that Sunny is in the other room. Despite the fact that the walls aren't paper thin, you know she could've heard this conversation going on? I shouldn't be the one telling you guys to act like an adult ya know."

The scientist then let out a big sigh & but included one more statement before walking away.

"Just please, keep an inside voice. Dinner is already ready, I expect you both to be at the table in about 5 minutes."

Hal's tone was a surprise to Raiden.

"He acts moreso like a Dad huh?"

Sam's comment earned him quite a hard nudge in the rib.

Raiden sneered & walked through the corridor & into the dining room, taking in the scent of fresh gingerbread cookies with a hint of warm vanilla sugar from the candles that were lit on the slick mahogany dinner table.  
There was turkey, mashed potatoes, gravy, green bean casserole, & so much more.

All of the scents that his nose picked up on was too much take in; it gave him a sensory overload.  
Dok had given him the ability to let his body be able to take in any type of food, last time he was only able to eat certain foods.

Raiden could admit that he liked Dok & appreciated all the work that Dok has done for him &.. his body, but then again.

Two arms held firmly around the cyborg's waist.

"Is something the matter Bonito? You've been standing still for quite some time..- Raiden, are you even listening?", Sam was about to continue prodding on but Raiden shushed him with a finger to the Brazilian's smooth lips.

"Let's just eat Sam, don't worry about me."

Sam only shrugged his shoulders & put a hand in the air, making a small 'whatever you say' gesture with a defeated look but wore a faint smile.

Sam couldn't help but worry. He wasn't really the type to do so but the love & care that grew in his heart for Raiden had gotten stronger.  
He couldn't help but laugh internally, was he seriously thinking that?  
That he was really in love with Raiden, it still confused him.

What exactly is love?

'Am I truly in love with Raiden or is it just me yearning for something that my life lacks? What do I gain from this? What do I do..'

Raiden popped his thought bubble, telling him to join at the dinner table. That was enough to distract Sam from his intrusive worries.

-

"Call me as soon as you reach the gate, okay Rai Rai?"

"Heh.. okay Court, what's up with the new nickname all of a sudden?"

A giggle was heard aloud from the phone even without the speaker being on.  
"Sunny & I had a few ideas on new nicknames to give you. Would you like to hear?"

"Not rea-", "Oh of course you'd like to hear! What kinda stupid question is that?"

"Courtney, we still have about ten minutes to go."

"So that means we can talk more throughout the whole drive, right? I'm sure you'd rather talk to me than..", she whispered into the phone, "Sam."

Raiden snorted.  
"No-, well actually yes but no. I have a few things that I need to discuss with him while I got about..hm, nine minutes left."

"Okay fine, but I'll share those nicknames that we came up for you when you get here!"

Raiden ended the call & continued to keep his eyes fixed on the road.

The neighborhoods were colorful, the lights & decor set up.. Raiden wished he could've brought Sunny to see the neighborhood's vibrant setups.  
The cyborg had done that before but he couldn't help but feel bad for not taking her to see this year's Christmas lights.

Smelly breath from a prolonged yawn & a soft touch of contact to the cheek from Sam's knuckles made Raiden glare at the Brazilian for only a second before looking back at the road.

The brunette tiredly muttered out a question with an innocent tone of voice,"what did I do wrong querido..?"

The tired but sneaky man grabbed something out from Raiden's pocket.  
Did he think that the Liberian did not see that?

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Now you did something wrong & I'm about to pull the car over & do something horribly wrong to you Jackass!"

'I think he means murder, what a silly little diabo.'

"Jackass has a part of your name in there, so I think it was truly meant for you."  
Sam grinned at how dangerously he was pushing Raiden's buttons.  
"& what is this querido? It seems you have something that's a little.. not so wrong but oh so naughty Bebê", teasing Raiden by swinging the object in his hand which low & behold was a small remote; small enough to discreetly hide in a pocket without the creases showing its obvious form.

"Put it back in my pocket Rodrigues, I'm not in the fucking mood for playing games! Put that shit back. Right. Now."

Taking the advantages he had right in his hand & actually literally; Sam took it.

Raiden's hollering turned into a longing cry of desperation.

"Sam! F- Fuck, please turn it off! I-I can't, not while driving..ha.. ha! Pleas-ahh..", his voice drawn out, saliva forming on the side of his pale lips.

Sam grinned devilishly & decided to offer the poor cyborg mercy.

"Ah..pena, that's too bad."

Sam turned off the remote, placing it back to where it belonged.

Raiden gripped the steering wheel uneasily, tapping his index finger almost aggressively.

"Y-you know... why do you have to be such a fucking.."

"Sweetheart?"

"Annoyance."

"Well excuse me princessa, you seem to have forgotten I'm your lover."

"You seemed to have forgotten your brain if you ever had one & the fact that I'm in heat right now. The last thing I need is for you to-"

"Now now Jack, who was the one that decided to want to date the big idiot here, hm? & the biggest thing you need is to get that urge out of your system."

From the corner of Raiden's eye, it had flashed red for almost a second.  
"Out of my system? Don't use that phrase. I'm not some fucking horny bastard like you. I can control myself."

Sam's eyes drew immediate attention to Raiden, his brow arching in question.

Silence.

Then a roar of laughter filled the vehicle.

"You? -Pah, oh please!", Sam rested his elbow on the armchair, staring straight at Raiden for the cyborg's reaction to the upcoming comment. "Yes you can control yourself on who you make love to but you cannot simply control the urge to be mercilessly destroyed by me. My Dear.. do you remember last night?"

Raiden shifted uncomfortably, glancing at his watch quickly before staring straightforward again.

"..Yes."

"You begged me to fuck your brains out. Now don't go just saying I don't have one when I fucked yours out Raiden."

Tch.

"Just shut up Sam."

-

Kevin worriedly took a look at his wristwatch before turning his attention back to Courtney.  
"It seems like ever since they had gotten together, they like to take their sweet little time & fool around."

"Kev, you don't know if there could be traffic."  
Courtney was still in her work attire, only awake due to the 8 cups of coffee that she took because of overtime.

He looked at her in disbelief, raising his hands up almost flailing,"do you KNOW what time it is Court?! It's Christmas Eve, barely anyone is gonna be on the streets!", & as he was about to continue making a scene in the corner of the breakroom, Courtney put a finger to his lip, advising him to lower his voice.

"Hey honey, you know that Boris is right there.. right?", as she pointed in the direction of where Boris was sitting.

Kevin turned, his arms crossed while looking skeptical but was surprised to see him at the party.

He was busy surfing through the news on his phone, time to time faintly laughing at random ads that contained cute animals & tik tok memes.

Courtney stared in awe.  
"I- Is.. he really laughing at tik toks?", Kevin questioned, staring at him with such bewilderment.  
"..I think so."

A tap on the couple's shoulders made them jump, turning quickly around.

"Hallo! Apologies for the inconvenience my friends, but there's something serious I must discuss with the both of you."

-

"Are you fucking with me Dok? You have got to be shitting me."

Samuel turned to look at the distressed pretty boy that was gripping the steering wheel tightly.

Raiden growled & sneered, "Well you tell that piece of shit that I'll handle him when I get there."

A reply back from the German caused the car to be filled with a moment of silence.

"I see.. Raiden out."

Raiden ended the call & sighed. Sam waited a few seconds before inching his head to the cyborg's neck, giving small warm kisses.  
"What's the matter Bonito?"

"Nothing.. I'll deal with it."

Sam was in sheer doubt of that, noticing Raiden bouncing his left leg out of habit from the induced stress.  
"Tell me Querido, I can handle it for you."

Raiden pulled into the parking lot, parking the car, & turned off the ignition.

"It's not good. It's some fuckface that's higher than Boris & has enough power to fire anyone in the building regardless of their ranking & status."

Sam got out of the car & went around to open the door for Raiden but the car door was forcefully pushed open & slammed shut. Sam jumped back & pushed Raiden's shoulder to make the cyborg face him.

"Hey idiota, I'm trying to help you!", Sam got closer but was pushed back.  
"I don't fucking need it, especially from you Rodrigues."

Sam's heart dropped, a sudden itching feeling inside his chest.

Why did he feel like this? It was still bit of a new feeling but remembered that exact same emotion that occurred before they started dating.

"Why are you so angry? What did the Doktor even say?", Sam kept trying to get closer to Raiden but the cyborg had already fastened his pace to the side building of where the party was located.

The Brazilian had enough.

He jogged up to match Raiden's pace, dodging an incoming jab to the face.  
"Leave me the fuck alone Sam, this isn't your issue; it's mine."

Sam spun Raiden around, holding him close, not caring if his stubborn devil was going to try hitting him again."Tell me what the issue is, I won't interfere if that makes you feel any better."

Raiden took a deep breath & ran a hand through his own hair, trying to put it in the simplest of terms.  
"The fucker wants you & I fired, including Courtney & Kevin."

Sam stared at him now raising a brow, letting go of Raiden, trying to understand why the guy wanted them particularly fired.  
Before Sam could ask, Raiden provided him an answer.  
"He doesn't want pleasure mixed with business, some staff member overheard a conversation-.. I have no fucking clue when & who it was, but they scurried off to him & kissed ass which ended up in that rat getting a promotion."

"So... what you're saying is that we could potentially lose our jobs if we don't split?"

"Correct."

-

"Breaking News: This just in, a report coming from a wealthy diplomat & recent head of PMC companies in Denver, Colorado named Fredrick Reiner was a victim to an attempted assassination within the building of Maverick's Security Consulting. An employee that goes by the name Courtney Collins had suffered blunt force of trauma, we cannot specify the injuries unfortunately but is currently in critical condition. She had reported a commotion between a cyborg & Fredrick.  
We cannot give out further information due to high level of confidentiality.  
We will provide more information on Fredrick's status soon. Now onto the weather forec-"

Raiden shut off the tv.

Christmas wasn't supposed to go this way.  
Raiden couldn't help but yell profanities in the air, wishing that it went better than expected. He should've never went to the party. It was his fault to let Courtney intervene.

How did it go from getting a fucking robotic reproductive organ to this?

All Raiden could do was hold his head in his hands trying to figure out as to why the news twisted everything. Fuck.  
News always had an issue with twisting shit, it wasn't just only because they wanted to; they were forced.

"Querido, stop worrying so much. Nothing bad even happened-", Raiden lightning fast pinned Sam against the wall, his mind not fully there. "You want to fucking tell me that I shouldn't have anything to worry about? Our fucking jobs are at stake here! Courtney actually got hurt but there never was an attempted assassination. That fucking little rat of a co-worker probably did something,- I'll kill him!"

"Bebê, please relax-"

Raiden slammed his right hand against the wall, making a small crack.  
"I won't fucking relax! I never fucking laid a finger on that-"

"But you did threaten him, did you not Jack?"

He was right about that one.

"..Courtney got hurt because of me. They can't say shit on television about that son of a bitch that hit her."  
Sam lifted Raiden's chin up to meet eachother's eyes, the Brazilian reading & taking in the information that he could just from reading one's body language & listening.

It was psychoanalysis. It was easy to read people for the Brazilian but Raiden never understood how Sam could do it so well, even breaking through the toughest of people that had their walls up.

"Bebê, today is Christmas. Courtney is getting treated, Fredrico, Frederick, or whatever his name is-... he was frightened by you Jack. I doubt he'd go through with terminating us because I'm sure that you'd actually kill him", Sam kissed his forehead in reassurance.

Huh.

"Maybe so, but-", Sam shushed him, his lips traveling down to meet his.

"Courtney is okay Bonito, she'll be fine. I promise. We could possibly get that man fired, someway somehow but as of right now you need to relax. I don't want you trying anything stupid when we head back tomorrow."

Raiden's shoulders slumped & he turned to sit back down on the couch but Sam quickly grabbed onto his arm.

"Bonito."

Raiden turned back around.

"What is it prick."

Sam smiled & leaned forward, giving a kiss. Not the typical deep passionate kiss they'd usually share, but a kiss of reassurance to wash away the worries that were conflicting within the cyborg's mind.

Raiden looked up with utter surprise, not saying a single word.

They continued to stare at eachother but that sweet cherished moment was ruined early.

Raiden growled & pressed 'accept call' on his earpiece, turning to face the screen door trying to let the scenery calm his nerves.

A rather cheery German was the first to speak.  
"Hallo Raiden, I assume that Samuel cannot hear me but I certainly doubt he'll remember this."

Raiden blinked & gave a slight roll of the eyes. "No he can't Dok, what are you calling me for exactly?"

"Well, things must be discussed between you & I..including that nincompoop before I assign the two of you for another mission Raiden."

Raiden tried shushing a humming curious Sam by faintly hissing & smacking the poor Brazilian away.

"Raiden! Listen to me, I will not be able to remove your reproductive organ. I want to push you to your limits on this mission."

Raiden scowled & bit the inside of his cheek.  
"Excuse me?"

"It will help you & I both equally! There's absolutely nothing to worry about except for the flaws that you're burdened with until after the mission is complete. I'll have Kevin monitor you, it's best I wait till Courtney gets back to work & Boris will be waiting for you two to converse with him about that damned man but I must hurry before I get in trouble. Tschüss!"

Dok had hung up right before Raiden was able to get a word in.

'A new mission starting tomorrow huh?'

Arms wrapped around the cyborg's waist, lips lightly touching the crane of his neck.  
"So what did the old man say?"

"You better not fuck up this mission."

Sam chuckled & winked,"I don't think I'm the one that you need to worry about querido- oh & it's quite the shame I wasn't able to fully use the remote."

"Oh- Fuck off!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I apologize sincerely for the lack of activity shown on here. I have been extremely busy & I needed a break from some stressors.  
> I'm contemplating on making a series but I'm not quite sure if I should.


End file.
